Sherry (GrB)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Introduction:' "Oh, hello. It's ___, right? I heard about you from my father, Felix. I'm Sherry. It's nice to meet you!" *'Morning:' "Good morning, _____. Let's make today a good one!" *'Afternoon:' "Good afternoon, ____. Having a good day?" *'Evening: '"Good evening, ____. How was your day?" 'Chat' *"First impressions are very important! You only get one chance to make a good one!" *'At the hotel: '"When Daisy isn't around, I usually come help out." *'Near the hotel windmill:' "The wind that blows here is very special. I can feel the season riding in on each gust!" *'Standing near the river:' "I see Antoinette here pretty often. Once she opens up, she's actually a lot of fun to talk to!" *'At home:' "My father's cooking is.... very.... unique. That's why I'm usually in charge of the cooking for the two of us." *'Day after a storm: '"That was a frightening storm yesteday, wasn't it?" *'Bazaar day (Sherry has not yet opened a stand): '"The bazaar is today. Father was very excited this morning!" *'Bazaar day (her stand is open):' "Today's the bazaar. Let's do our best to make sure the customers leave happy!" *'At her bazaar stand:' "Fruit trees don't need to be watered. They take a while to bear fruit, though." *'After the bazaar: '"That was pretty good. But you know, there's always room for improvement!" *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "It's so pretty... Someday, maybe I'll.. Hehe.. Never mind." *'If you've married Lloyd:' "How is life with Lloyd? If you ever need to talk about anything, just let me know." 'Gifts' *'Favorite:' "Oh wow! An herb salad! Thank you! I love it." *'Liked:' "Wow! I really like this!" *'Neutral:' "Thank you." *'Disliked:' "Thank you, but... this isn't my favorite." *'Horror:' "Um... This gift... It makes me... really sad..." *'Birthday: ' **'Liked:' "A birthday gift? Thank you." **'Loved:' "A birthday gift? Thank you. I'm really happy that you thought of me!" **'Favorite Gift:' "An herb salad for my birthday.... Thank you! It's the perfect gift!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "Oh, I couldn't take another. Thanks for the thought." *'You give a tool/rotten item:' "Oh, that's something you should keep." *'Declines a gift:' "Oh no, I'm fine. Thank you, though." 'Heart Lines' Note: Sherry's heart lines can be seen while speaking to her in her room (second floor of the Mayor's house) *'Black Heart:' "The air here is crisp, and everybody is kind. It's a little small, but I think that it's a really great town!" *'Purple Heart: '"You work so hard every day, ____. Make sure you're getting enough rest!" *'Blue Heart:' "It seems like you're really making a home here. I hope you're planning to stay in this town for a long time, ____." *'Green Heart:' "My father really works had every day. I'm always worried that he's pushing himself too hard." *'Yellow Heart:' "____, you're such a hard worker. I should follow your example. I'm going to work harder!" *'Orange Heart:' "I really love to cook. The next time I make something, you should try it, _____." *'Red Heart:' "___, I'm glad that you came here. We've become such great friends!" 'Festivals' *'Before a festival: '"Father works so hard for every festival!" *'You lose:' "Don't let it get you down!" *'You win': "Congratulations! Now you've got a title to defend!" Flower Festival: *"This is a nice chance to show people you care." *'When given a flower:' "For the flower festival? Thank you." Harmony Day: *'Boys give to girls:' "A Harmony Day gift? Thank you! I hope you're looking forward to winter's Harmony Day!" Tea/Wine Festival: *"Thank you for today, ____." Cooking Festival: *'You don't enter a dish:' "___, I want to see you compete!" Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Quotes